


so i stay the night

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> title from Daughter's 'Candles.' liberal use of brackets. originally written Dec 2 2012.

Derek is not a good man. He’s not forgiving or kind or humble. He’s loyal. Brutal. Stubborn. If he were better, he’d tell Stiles to stay away.  
  
[If he were better, he’d do a lot of things.]  
  
This is what he knows:  
  
He _wants_. Oh, he wants to fall asleep to the sound of Stiles’ heart. Wants to wake up and press his nose into the warm hollow of Stiles’ throat. He wants to drag Stiles downdowndown and rub his face against his belly and scenttastelick every part he can reach. He wants to love Stiles. He wants Stiles to love him back.  
  
Everything he wants is terrifying. He doesn’t know how to stop.  
  
  
  
Stiles says ‘I love you’ like it’s easy. But then, almost anything he does seems effortless:  
  
Taking Derek’s hand in the dimness of the living room [They watch movies Stiles handpicks because he claims Derek needs to ‘round out’ his pop culture education. Derek doesn’t tell him about the midnight showings of _Captain America_ and _Star Trek_ and _Iron Man_ with Laura.] The endless stream of one-way texts during the days when he’s in class and Derek’s stuck in the limbo of waiting for him to come home. Pressing his lips to Derek’s forehead in the morning as though he’s being stealthy.   
  
[Derek pretends to be asleep. Sometimes he thinks Stiles knows it and kisses him anyway.]  
  
Even Stiles’ edges are navigable - the bite of his sarcasm, the slow burn of his anger. When Stiles is pissed, Derek never doubts Stiles means every word he says. There are times tempers and frayed nerves win out over affection. Both of them are volatile; neither of them likes being wrong. They yell and shove and tear into each other where it hurts. [Stiles can be as vicious as he is tender. Derek wonders if anyone else sees all the parts of Stiles that he does. If Stiles will ever let them.]  
  
The hurt, at least, is honest.  After Kate, Derek prefers it that way.  
  
  
  
Derek keeps the way Stiles looks in the glow of the tv. The feeling of Stiles’ chapped lips against his skin. He counts every kiss, every touch. He keeps Stiles’ anger and his disappointment. The twist of his mouth when he spits Derek’s name and the hard glint of his eyes. The smell of his tears when Derek isn’t good enough, when he’s too much to take, even for Stiles.  
  
Derek keeps it all. Silently.  
  
Stiles tells Derek, loudly and often, how much of an asshole he is. _But you’re mine_ he says too. At night, he drags Derek’s head down to his chest. Runs his hand through Derek’s hair until they both fall asleep. For every mark Derek sucks into his skin, Stiles licks and bites Derek twice as much, never mind how fast the marks fade in the wake of his mouth. And for every time Derek doesn’t have the words, Stiles whispers _love you_ and _need you_ and _please_ enough for them both.  
  
Stiles takes up space in Derek’s heart like he belongs there; Derek stops fighting it, and lets him.


End file.
